


caramelo duro

by robiland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/F, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robiland/pseuds/robiland
Summary: olivia introduces lena to one of her favourite songs. a study in writing casual dance.





	caramelo duro

**Author's Note:**

> been bumping caramelo duro by miguel and sippin my "i love sombracer" juice so i whipped this up. writing this almost made me fucking hate this song because i had to keep rewinding and pausing and skipping ahead and shit but it's too much of a bop to hate so it's all good

Lena barely had time to register the song turning over into a new one before Olivia hooted and clapped her hands once, decisively. "Bitch! I love this song!"

 

The song employed a very funky melody - a twanging bass line with a few simple chords on an electric guitar with thumping, but still light hearted percussion. It was... summery. 

 

After turning the volume on her little pill-shaped speaker all the way up, Olivia launched herself onto her feet to begin to dance, bending over and kind of haphazardly popping her back out of excitement more than anything. She looked over at Lena and stuck her tongue out of her mouth as she jerked, only retracting it when she noticed Lena swaying her shoulders to the beat. "Dance with me, Oxton." 

 

_What are you made of? That's something that I like_ , the singer crooned. "I don't know this song!"

 

Olivia rolled her eyes, standing up straight and planting her hands on her hips. She held out her hands and yanked Lena onto her feet, insisting, "But I  _do,_ that's why you're dancing  _with_ me."

 

With the start of the bridge, Olivia took Lena's left hand into her right and looped her left arm around Lena's waist, swinging the both of them back and forth in some bastardized version of a waltz. With Olivia's hands on her, dancing didn't seem like such a scare to Lena anymore.

 

So, of course, Olivia had to switch it up on her.

 

The chorus began, primarily, with Olivia seizing Lena by the collar of her t-shirt and pulling her in as she sang along, "Caramelo duro, deja que te vuelva loca--"

 

"Ah, it's in Spanish," Lena commented, more to herself to distract her from her dance partner's closeness than anything. Regardless, Lena employed a movement of her own - a simple step-touch along with the beat. 

 

Olivia paid her no mind, continuing, "Muy limpio, que puro, no te dejaré sola--"

 

She turned away from Lena to shout more than sing, shimmying her shoulders. Lena inquired over the music with her hands cupped around her mouth as if she were in a club (she might as well have been with the volume Olivia had kicked up the song to) , "What does that mean, what you just said?" 

 

Olivia stretched out the translation to match the existing melody, answering with her head thrown back and fists clenched, "Giiiive me some suuuugarrr!"

 

Switching up her approach, Olivia whipped her head around to ensue in intense eye contact with Lena, having taken on the role of the speaker as she lip synced to the second verse. Her hips swayed as she shuffled along the carpet towards her dance partner, miming along with the lyrics; she pinched her index finger and thumb together as she mouthed, "Un poco de sabor... es todo que yo _necesiiiiiitoooo_..."

 

Olivia kept that same rhythmic swirl of her hips as she captured Lena's face in her hands and began to serenade her. Lena's existing humble two step slowed a bit as she watched Olivia's lips move along to the words that Lena couldn't even vaguely understand, but it barely mattered when Olivia was this close to her. The proximity made Lena's open palms feel out of place in front of her, so she planted them on Olivia's waist, the almost figure 8 motion of her hips taking on a whole new meaning now that Lena could feel them move.

 

"Voy a ver profundidades de tu amor," Olivia crooned, having lowered her voice to match the sultry yet casual tone of the singer, looking into Lena's eyes even though they were focused on the movements of her mouth, her hips. Continuing with an in-character pleading expression, lips pursed and brows upturned, Olivia implored, "Si viene _conmiiiigoooo_..."

 

Lena grinned in return, and her fingers had only just moved up to graze Olivia's forearms when she tore away, turning to return to a carefree mix of hands in the air and erratic footwork and to remind Lena that this was  _her_ world and Lena was just living in it. Had it been any earlier in this song it might have thrown Lena off, but between watching Olivia enjoy herself and the really fucking funky bassline, Lena decided she would craft her own world for a little bit. She was giving herself a nice little mix of white dad at a wedding and drunk femme at the club; her hands ruffed her freshly trimmed curls as she tossed her head this way and that to the beat, trading her modest two-step for stomping in place. 

 

"Okay, that's cute," Olivia commented from across the room. Lena couldn't see her from behind closed eyes, nor did she even know that she was even watching, but the smile that she could hear in Olivia's words energized her enough to keep up her movements with a large grin on her own face.

 

The chorus came back around and Olivia made her next move, stepping sideways over to her partner and beckoning to her with a curl of her finger, running her tongue over her teeth with a mischievous smirk. Looking up, Lena played with this, matching Olivia by curling her own fingers, almost like she was reeling Olivia in. She teased, "Yeah, you, get over here."

 

_Regálame un poco de azúcar,_

 

"Can you handle this?" Olivia challenged. Apparently, this was rhetorical, considering that she approached Lena just to turn her back to her, placing her hands on the tops of her thighs and pointedly swinging her hips to entice her into further action. She stared over her shoulder. "I don't know if you can." 

 

_Regálame un poco de azúcar..._

 

Lena decided that she could.

 

Olivia had a few inches of height on Lena - three, to be exact - and Lena angled her hips accordingly to slide them just under Olivia's behind, starting to settle herself with her hands on Olivia's lower back. The lightest hint of perspiration and the body heat to match greeted Lena's open palms before the rest of Olivia did. In a slow movement that was in perfect timing with a break in the instrumental and isolated vocals - _give me a little sugar_ \- Olivia straightened her back, easing into Lena's front and bringing her dance partner's hands around her waist, both pairs resting at Olivia's stomach. 

 

Lena inferred from the introduction of the third verse that the song would be concluding shortly, but that didn't mean this exchange had to - not without something a little more special.  _Azúcar, y sudo -_ Lena let Olivia lead the base movement of their hips, a consistent swing, as she let her hands roam. She watched her own hands move as she dragged her palms up Olivia's thighs, making their way back up to guide Olivia's right arm to rest up on Lena's shoulder. Olivia not only cooperated, she did Lena one better, her fingers threading into brown tresses to hold Lena's head in the crook of her neck.

 

"So, you can handle it." Olivia grinned as she purred into Lena's ear. The minor height difference worked in her favour, the friction of each calculated sway of her hips acquainting her ass with Lena's stomach.

 

Lena took Olivia's left hand into her own to hold it out at their side, her free hand at Olivia's right hip to mimic their earlier, more innocuous sway. "You bet I can."

 

Olivia let her head loll backward, comfortable. She closed her eyes and hummed in content, and then along with the rest of the bridge. Lena could quite get used to this - slow grinding on a hot girl with a sultry summer track mingling with the smoke in the air of a dimly lit room. She wanted to savour this... slow it down.

 

This next chorus brought with it some passionate ad-libs. Lena came up with one of her own, asking, "Ready?"

 

"Uh-huh," Olivia agreed without question. She turned the lead over to Lena, who placed an open palm onto Olivia's stomach to slow her down to about half time. Olivia felt Lena change up the left to right sway of her hips in favour of a smooth body roll that Olivia just as smoothly followed. She furrowed her brows, impressed. "Ooh, this is nice. You got moves, Oxton."

 

Lena let out some hybrid of a laugh and a purr, too immersed in the joint flow of their bodies to keep up with Olivia's banter. She rested her lips on Olivia's shoulder to hum along to that ever-catchy repeated line. Taking this to mean that Lena was no longer in need of her hand to keep her head in place, Olivia leaned her full weight into Lena in favour of spreading her arms out in a physical manifestation of how carefree she felt. She compensated for Lena's lack of knowledge of the words by crying out more than actually singing, "Regálameeee un pooooco de azúúúúcar!" 

 

Lena rolled her eyes at Olivia's yelling, but obliged, pushing Olivia forward gently enough to take her hand and turn her around until they were face to face again. She greeted Olivia with a "Hiya!" before joining their hands to swing them inward and outward, smiling widely at Olivia as they danced a bit childishly now. Olivia threw her head back and laughed, for once, not at Lena - she was simply thrilled by the simplicity of the moment. Opting to keep up their now more chaste moves, they would change things up now and again - pushing and pulling one another's arms, Olivia raising Lena's hand over her head to prompt her to spin around, Olivia kissing the backs of Lena's hands upon her return. 

 

Enamored by such a rare display of pure joy from Olivia, Lena took the opportunity to break their hands apart in favour of wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist, moreso hugging her as they danced than trying anything flirty. Again, Olivia compensated, bending her knees a bit to grab a couple handfuls of Lena's behind. Lena yelped - Olivia's fucking  _nails_ \- and recovered with a laugh, jesting, "Would that be the sugar, then?"

 

Olivia's reply was a decision to join Miguel in vocalizing over the chorus, squeezing Lena's butt to the beat. Jesus, Lena might have passed out from laughter. She braced herself with her hands on Olivia's shoulders and used the excuse of raucous laughter to avoid looking at Olivia's cute fucking face, allowing her to take the lead until the lyrics ceased to give way to the instrumental to bring the song home.

 

The two of them settled into a cute little position with Lena's arms resting on Olivia's shoulder blades and Olivia's hands at Lena's hips as they swayed, not unlike a pair of teenagers dancing at an acceptable distance for chaperones at a high school prom. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for as long as Lena - ever shy around pretty women - could muster before she commented, "This is a really good song."

 

"Told you," Olivia asserted. She pulled Lena's hips into her with the same sharpness with which the music cut out to whisper along with the concluding word: " _Dulce._ "


End file.
